voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Saint Ardmosi Abbey
Saint Ardmosi Abbey is a remote monastery nestled on the western side of the Krolesk'Kan Royal Mountain. It is a non-denominational abbey, which also readily leases space for weddings; should any choose to get married there. History The abbey was built during the reign of Morad Ardmosi, oriignally under the name of the Saint Hetroy Abbey, however with Morad Ardmosi's successful campaign in the Easter Isles, the name was changed in honor of Morad Ardmosi's accomplishment. The abbey was first inhabited by devout members of the Tarskovian Orthodox Church. Later in roughly 580 (JT) , the abbey was opened to all religions and the Tarskovian Orthodox Church removed the shrines that had been set up within the confines of the abbey. For all intents and purposes, the Tarskovian Orthodoxy disavowed the abbey and ceased any claim to ownership of it. As a result, ownership of the abbey shifted to the monks living there. The elder-most monk at the time, Cardinal Ervon (554 - 590), wrote the Doctrine of Power. Which establishes the hierarchy of power the abbey abides by. Since that time, the abbey has mostly kept to itself and few notable events regarding it have occurred. Doctrine of Power As Cardinal, and previous overseer of the Abbey of Saint Ardmosi by decree of the High Druid, I aim to establish a new hierarchy here. It is as follows; The five most elder monks shall convene and elect one among their number, and that one shall be known as Furuati for Father. The Furuati's role is to act as the overseer of the abbey, and aid others in their spiritual journey. He is to also act as ambassador of the abbey, and is the only one permitted to speak to outsiders. '' ''The elder monks shall convene weekly, and debate among themselves whether or not the current Furuati is fulfilling his duties properly. This debating shall occur after the morning hours of prayer, but before breakfast, and may not exceed the length of two hours in time, but may not be shorter than fifteen minutes. It may not occur on a Wednesday, or if the weather is poor. If the weather is poor, and it is a Tuesday, the debating may occur. However that is only if it happens to be a Tuesday. If it a bright and sunny Tuesday, the debating may not occur. If it is a Monday, and foggy, the debating may occur but there must be a fifteen minute break, and it may exceed two hours in length - but it must not exceed seven hours in length. In the event it is a Monday, that is foggy, and the meeting exceeds seven hours, the meeting must be put on pause, and resumed the following Monday. On the following Monday, if it is foggy, the meeting may continue for another seven hours - otherwise, it is subject to the original debating rule of two hours. If it is a Sunday, the meeting must be postponed until after dinner, but it must not disrupt the sunday evening prayers. '' ''Thus is the Doctrine of Power, and thus is the hierarchy of the Reformed Abbey of Saint Ardmosi. Trivia *The 'Doctrine of Power' as written by Cardinal Ervon is often recited in Skith plays. *The slur 'Ervonite' is derived from Cardinal Ervon and his 'Doctrine of Power', and means "He whoeth bitcheth too mucheth over nothingeth wortheth a whileth." *An Ancient Eastish structure was recently discovered (96AE) nearby the abbey. Category:New Voldrania Category:Krolesk Category:Religion Category:Structures